


Little stories about how much I love you

by QueenPotatos



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/pseuds/QueenPotatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank shizuumi for the precious beta and advice. Might add a lot more if I manage to write short stories again.

 

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

 

 

_"Ah…ah…"_

Their bodies are crushed together, so much that it's impossible for Haru to press Rin into the wall any further.

_"Rin-Ah! Don't bite…"_

The kiss is desperate; they don't have much time before the race starts after all. Haru licks his lips, the tip of his tongue brushing against Rin’s sharp teeth. They look dangerous and hostile but in the end, they're just soft, welcoming against his tongue.

_"Mh…"_

They go deeper into each other, Rin's hands slide down Haru's back, caressing the bare skin till he reaches the hem of his swimsuit – Haru stops him altogether.

"Rin – we can't – the race – the scouts – they're – you can't - mmff-"

But Rin doesn't let go, and he links their bodies together again - the magnetism between them is too strong to oppose. His lips capture Haru's again - harshly and eagerly - as if nothing else in the world matters more than kissing him. It feels too good to be true; it even feels better than swimming with Rin - the thrill is so hot, so much overwhelming when Rin is claiming him like this.

Soon Haru finds himself torn between what his mind is yelling and how his heartbeat is racing; but in the end it doesn't matter how hard he tries. He can't do anything but respond to Rin's touch - his needy lips and helpless caresses, his hot breath on his neck and his nails scratching the small of his back lightly. And it's only thanks to Rin's slight mistake, a bite a little bit too eager on his bottom lip that Haru somehow manages to wake up from the daze, and finds the strength to push him away.

"No! Rin, the race is about to start, we can't mess this up like last year's regionals! It's your last chance, it's our-" 

He's silenced by a rough, needy kiss on his lips. It almost makes him forget for a second where they are, or what they're doing and why he'd wanted it to stop in first place. 

"Haru," Rin murmurs lovingly, his hands softly caressing Haru's cheeks with his thumbs as his lips travel down his chin, "if there is anything I've learned this past year with you it is that some things are more important than the World."

 What Rin confesses isn't something Haru can fight back. The words linger in his ears when Rin embraces him, stroking his hair as he holds Haru close to his heart. And Haru melts into him, like an icecube forgotten in the full sun.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the opening. Written before ep 3 was aired. Warning : Rin!angst  
> Thanks amusingmurff for the beta.  
> Considering it's written from Sousuke POV this drabble is a gift for my two waifus. I hope you're gonna like it.

 

 

**.**  


**o0o0o**

**.**

 

Sousuke looks around him  as he walks through Samezuka's school yard in the midd le of the night. He is looking for someone, someone close to him, someone he cares  for deeply. Someone he thought he knew by heart; but tonight  Sousuke has to face  the truth: he misjud ged the situation all along and because of his  miscalculation;  Rin is now hurt.    


His best friend is exactly where  Nitori told him he would be – near the pool.    


Awkwardly, he isn't even swimming inside.  Rin is just sitting near the entrance, his head hidden deep inside his arm, away  from the moonlight - as if he was trying  to protect himself from its light. Knowing him,  Sousuke easily  guesses that he is crying, or has been crying; and the guy is so proud that even  when alone  he feels the need to hide his tears from the world.    


"Hey."  Sousuke starts when he is within reach. He knows  Rin can be unpredictable if he is rubbed the wrong way. But Sousuke isn't worried, or scared, because with a little patience  Rin can be  the sweetest person in the world  – and because, well,  Sousuke is  Sousuke, his best friend; eventually  Rin always talks to him. That's usually the problem with  Rin. His heart is so kind and pure that he feels frustrated and hurt too easily when he meets someone who isn't as gentle as him.    


Someone like  Nanase . At least that's what  Sousuke thought before he got  Nitori's desperate call.

"Nitori told me you were having a rough time."

Rin looks up to him. His eyes are red but at least he is not crying anymore. Maybe it's not that bad after all. Maybe he got worried for nothing.  

"He really can't keep his mouth shut," is all  Rin replies; and to  Sousuke his voice sounds so broken, lifeless, defeated; it's not  Rin's voice. It can't be. The man in front of him just can't be his  Rin, because he isn't shining like he should.    


Sousuke stands just in front of  Rin and forces him to meet his gaze. It doesn't take long for  Rin to crumble. His head  falls to his chest and the tears  drip from his eyes.  Sousuke doesn't try to console him. He just  stands still and waits, doesn't move but shows him that he is there and will always be there and that it's okay to cry from time to time.  But tonight, Rin 's sobs sound worse than usual. Just as he has thought before, there is something broken inside  Rin.    


"What did  Nanase say?"     


The name is enough to make  Rin stop crying. In fact, it has made him stop, altogether; his mind has frozen and it's just if he still breathes properly.  Sousuke is not the patient type, but the way he just mentioned  Nanase so brutally makes him feels bad, bad for  Rin. 

Because when  Rin starts to function properly again it's even worse than before. It's like he is not even there.    


"What has he done to you, for you to be in such a state?" He honestly cannot understand. This is not the  Rin he knew. His best friend would never get so down because of a friend, or a stupid rivalry, or even just because he lost a race.    


Rin smirks bitterly. "You really can't tell, can you?"    


Sousuke blinks, trying to stay as composed as ever. He can feel he is missing something, something big, but refuses to let it show.    


"I love him. I, fucking, love him. I have been chasing after him for so long, I have –" he stops to fight back a sob, and sniffs loudly, "I have been so scared of losing him that I did everything wrong. I thought it was okay, I thought it didn't matter anymore, that it was just a stupid crush that was bound to disappear but you know what? I was wrong."    


What  makes  Sousuke aches the most is that  Rin is  smiling. He watches his best friend, completely heartbroken and shattered in pieces and  this romantic idiot is so in love that he can't help but smile when he talks about  Nanase. 

"And now that I know how I feel, that I'm finally good with it, that I did everything the  right way, he is the one pushing me away."    


"I thought it was just a childhood crush." He speaks, more to reassure himself than to say something that will ease  Rin's torment .    


"I know. I thought it was too. But…"  Rin eyes are shining again, and he looks at the moon lost in his thoughts. "I'm in love with  Haruka, and he doesn't want me in his life anymore. I guess I'll have to get used to it…I mean I have been away from him in the past, there is no reason I can't make it again, right?"    


From the tone of his voice , Sousuke knows that he won't.    


 

They come back to the dorms together, walking close but not too close, so that their shoulders only slightl y brush against each other.  Just enough to remind  Rin that  Sousuke will still be there, and that he will always lend him his shoulder to cry on.    


Rin closes his door with a fake smile on his face. Something is still broken inside him, and it's  his entire fault.    


So, before reaching his own room,  Sousuke does the  right thing, the  only thing to do. He goes outside and takes out his phone,  punches in the number and puts the phone to his ear when he sees the correct name written on the screen.    


"Gou? It's  Sousuke. Sorry I know it's late, but I have an important request."   



End file.
